1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique required upon making data communications between an image input apparatus and an image output apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, techniques that exchange information by close proximity wireless communications having a communication distance of less than 1 m (such as RFID and NFC) have prevailed. Note that “RFID” is a short for Radio Frequency Identification. Also, “NFC” is a short for Near Field Communication.
On the other hand, in the close proximity wireless communication, a disconnection of a communication relatively readily occurs since it is a wireless communication, a communicable range is narrow, and it is difficult for the user to recognize a communication state. Therefore, in a communication between devices using the close proximity wireless communication, a measure against a communication disconnection has to be fully considered. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-252952 has proposed the following method. In this method, when a communication disconnection between an image input apparatus and image output apparatus has occurred, output processing is suspended, and when a communication is established again, the output processing is resumed.